This invention relates to a heat dissipation connector with at least two Universal Serial Bus (hereafter xe2x80x9cUSBxe2x80x9d) ports. Specially, this invention relates to a heat dissipation connector which is capable of using one USB port to obtain to electric power, direct current (hereafter xe2x80x9cDCxe2x80x9d), of 5V supplied from a USB port of a personal desk top computer (hereafter xe2x80x9cPCxe2x80x9d) or a note book computer. The DC 5V obtained from the USB port of a PC or a notebook computer is used to drive DC fans located within the heat dissipation connector to dissipate heat from a connected appliance. The second USB port capable of transmitting speeds of up to 12 megabits per second, from which a total voltage of DC 5V is supplied, may be used to supply power to another connected appliance.
It is well known that electrical appliances build up heat during operation. Heat and temperature that surpasses the critical operational level of electrical appliances are certain to have adverse consequences, if not lowered or dissipated. Excessive heat and temperature build up doing operation of electrical appliances constitute serious problems, such as premature fatigue of appliances component parts, reduction in overall operational efficiency and more often render these appliances completely inoperable.
Thus engineers have relentlessly endeavored to design cooling devices to solve the problem of appliance overheating. Cooling devices have been designed and used in central processing units (hereafter xe2x80x9cCPUxe2x80x9d) of PC and notebook computer. For example, slim fans were developed to adhere to the top of CPU or directly built-in the CPU of a computer for cooling.
Due to insufficient spacing that exists within and around CPUs of computers, heat dissipation is not maximized using contemporaneous cooling devices. Built-in cooling devices or devices built to adhere to the top of CPUs resulting in limited and ineffective heat dissipation due to insufficient spacing.
Standard PC or notebook computers usually have one or more USB ports. For example, when a PC or a notebook have two USB ports, one of the latter may be used to provide speed transmission of up to 12 megabit per second to a connected device such as a printer, a scanner and the like. The second port may be used to supply low-level power of DC 5V to a connected device such as a keyboard, a mouse or the like.
Although, the beat dissipation connector uses a USB port from a connected electrical appliance, such as a PC or a notebook computer to obtain electrical power for the purpose of driving DC fans within the heat dissipation connector, the connected appliance benefits from effective and enhanced heat dissipation without sacrificing a USB port. This is because the heat dissipation connector of this invention is fitted with at least two USB ports, thereby maintaining the original total amount of USB ports accompanying the connected electrical appliance.
Accordingly, the heat dissipation connector of this invention is capable of using a USB port from a connected PC or a notebook computer for connecting to one of its USB ports, for supplying DC 5V and for driving internal DC fans responsible for dissipating heat from the connected device. In exchange, the heat dissipation connector of this invention makes available its non engaged USB port(s) to provide transmitting speed of up to 12 megabits per second to a connected device such as a printer, a scanner and the like or for supplying DC 5V for other use.
It is an object of the invention to disclose an external heat dissipation device with at least two USB ports capable of being connected to a USB port of an appliance, such as a PC or a notebook computer to provide heat dissipation when placed beside the appliance in use.
Another object of this invention is to disclose a heat dissipation connector without the need for AC/DC converters or DC/DC converters because electrical power of DC 5V is obtained from a USB port from a connected appliance, such as a PC or a notebook computer to drive the internal DC fans of the heat dissipation connector.
Still another object of this invention is to disclose an external USB port for connecting an appliance, such as a PC or a notebook computer, while using a second USB port for transmitting speed of 12 megabits per second for use by other appliances, or for supplying DC 5V for other use.
It is a further object of this invention to disclose a pair of U-shaped supports for supporting and directing heat dissipation of the heat dissipation connector when used in conjunction with an appliance, such as a PC or a notebook computer placed at a desirable distance.
Still, a further object of this invention is to disclose a heat dissipation connector without a U-shaped support capable of being directly placed on top of a connected appliance, such as a PC or a notebook computer to perform rapid heat dissipation if needed.